elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (Skyrim)
|refid = |sound = Npc dragon flightroar 01.ogg }} Dragons are the generic type of dragon found in whose names do not include a prefix (e.g. Frost Dragon) and are among the first kinds of dragons the Dragonborn will encounter. They begin appearing in unscripted situations in the world once "Dragon Rising" is completed. Appearance Generic dragons are brown in color. They have yellow eyes and a pair of swept-back horns on their head, with a smaller pair where their ears would be. Their back is lined with small spikes, and their tails end in a diamond-shaped tip. Their wings are pale tan or white with frayed edges. They are the smallest dragon in the game, though this is hard to notice unless seen next to a larger dragon. Gameplay Aerial This type of dragon will begin a fight by staying airborne, making sweeping dives or hovering in place to use its breath. A melee-focused character should find cover and stock up on healing items in case they get caught in a blast, as it can cut their health down quickly (Frost Breath is especially dangerous to melee fighters, as it cuts their stamina and slows their movement). When the dragon hovers or circles above, using a bow to chip away at its health can be effective. A magic-focused character may find combat with these dragons easier, as Lesser Ward can be sufficient to block or absorb a breath attack, if they have enough magicka. Once it stops attacking, respond with spells: Flames or Firebolt for frost breath dragons, and Frostbite or Frostbite for fire breath dragons, as they take more damage against the opposite type. This may not be effective at long range. Grounded Whenever the dragon lands, either run up and use melee attacks, or attack it with spells from a distance. Stay away from its head, as it will continually bite or breathe fire or frost, which can easily be fatal. However, even when it is not facing the Dragonborn, the dragon can still beat its wings or swing its tail to deal substantial damage. Once the dragon falls below half-health, it can no longer maintain flight and will crash to the ground. If one is a melee-focused character, strafe around it and keep attacking, dodging when necessary. Power attacks will stagger the dragon and cancel its attacks. If the Dragonborn is a mage, Oakflesh or Stoneflesh can be beneficial. Strafe around the dragon, continually firing the appropriate spell, and pausing when necessary to heal or let magicka regenerate. Wards can be very useful here, especially with the Ward Absorb perk, which will completely refill magicka with a single breath attack. Trivia *Every dragon in the game, no matter its type, leaves a generic dragon skeleton behind once it disintegrates, as seen by the horns on the skeleton. *Dragonbone and dragonscale armor appear to be made from a generic dragon parts, regardless of the kind of dragon/dragons the scales/bones are looted from. *Dragons may spawn in pairs. In this event, get as far away as possible, as they will fight each other instead. If either of them sees the Dragonborn, they will attack in unison, which can make for an extremely difficult battle. *Dragons are hostile to all creatures they can see; this is sometimes to the player character's benefit, as a pair of giants and their herd of mammoths can overwhelm and easily kill it. *When the Dragonborn absorbs a dragon's soul, the light the dragon's corpse generates can be seen from the world map. Gallery BrownDragonAltar.jpg|A generic dragon, arched over a word wall. Blackdragonvsarcher.jpg|The Dragonborn faces a dragon. Bugs * Dragons might start appearing before killing Mirmulnir. * Sometimes, when killing a dragon, its skin might not burn off its body and its soul will be unable to be absorbed. * Sometimes, a dragon's soul cannot be absorbed after it is defeated. Appearances * pl:Czarny smok (Skyrim) ru:Обычный дракон uk:Звичайний дракон Category:Skyrim: Dragons